


You Changed All My Plans

by Baroness_Blixen



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Mulder's Glasses, Post-Episode: s11e09 Nothing Lasts Forever, This is fluff, what was scully whispering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baroness_Blixen/pseuds/Baroness_Blixen
Summary: Post-ep for "Nothing Lasts Forever": What was Scully whispering to Mulder?





	You Changed All My Plans

Her words tickle his ear, sound deep into his soul. All he hears, all he understands is that she wants this; him and her, together. The details he blocks out or tries to anyway. Out, she said, too, whispered hotly into his ear. A secret, a sacred confession to be kept between them. He misses her immediately as she leans away from him. He can’t answer; what is he going to say, now? He’d follow her anyway, do whatever she says. He said he was listening and he meant it. Told her this, she, was his choice. Not that he ever really had one. When she walked into the basement office, and refused to walk back out, the choice was made. For him, anyway.

Her leap forward, but together. He’ll leap with her. Into the trash if he has to. He keeps his answer to himself, decides to show her in a new way, in her way. He lights a candle and stares into the flickering light, wonders. But not for long. Scully takes his hand, tugs lightly. When he turns to her, she’s smiling. There’s no sadness around her eyes, or her lips. They’re not a thin line, but full, waiting, beckoning him. She licks them as if reading his thoughts. She tugs at his hand again; let’s go, her fingers seem to say. The words never leave her mouth and yet he hears them. She leads him out of the church in slow steps, as if taking in what has taken place here tonight, just a few moments ago.

‘I want out of the FBI, Mulder. I want to try again; I want to come home to you and be with you because I love you. But I can’t do it while we do this work.’ His brain provides the words unasked, unwanted. The enormity of it makes his knees weak and he stumbles. Scully’s grip on his hand is tight; she is not going to let go this time, she is not going to run. Neither is he. He’s always wondered how this was going to end. And now… now he knows.

Outside they’re met with a soft drizzle and Mulder wants to speed up, get to the car without getting too wet. But Scully slows him, grins up at him.

“There’s no hurry, Mulder.”

“Your hair.” He says stupidly, touches it. He tucks a strand behind her ear, listens to her chuckle. Soft curls appear as if by magic and Mulder touches them, too, one by one.

“Doesn’t matter.” Scully says. “Do you remember? Our first case? That was rain. This is… this is nothing, Mulder.” To him, though, it is everything. Just standing here with her, in the drizzle, holding her hand, touching her. Her eyes haven’t changed, not one bit. They’re still bright, still curious. What will the future bring? What will they do? Scully blinks; she’ll figure it out, tell him. Or they’ll figure it together. Together. The word has never felt so good, has never meant as much as right now.

“Let’s go home, Mulder. There’s something I want to do.” She winks at him and it should be awkward, but it’s not.

“Oh really?” She nods. “What do you want to do?”

“I’m not going to tell you. You’ll see.”

“Does it involve me?” Scully remains quiet. “Just a certain part of me?” He tries with humor, receives no answer but a smile.

“Just wait until we’re home.” Except she doesn’t get into the car. She’s looking up at him and her lips part slightly. He knows his look, recognizes it. How often have they kissed in the past? How often has he not paid attention? If he were to make a vow now, he’d promise to cherish each and every one, never take one for granted. Scully touches his chest. He glances at her, furrows his brows. But she’s patting his jacket and then, quick and certain, she reaches inside and hands him his glasses. Confusion flits over his face. She takes them back from him with a sigh and then carefully sets them on his nose. He blinks a few times, wonders if he’ll ever get used to this.

“Why am I wearing my glasses?”

“Because you look sexy in them.” Scully says and laughs quietly. He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she does it again. “But I need you to wear them now because I don’t want you to miss anything. I need you to see what’s going to happen.”

“What is-” Mulder doesn’t get to finish. Scully’s lips land on his with gentle pressure, with precision. Their lips move together, remembering. His mouth opens, her tongue is already waiting. He tastes her and the drizzling rain, tastes the future and the past on her lips. She is right; there’s no hurry. There are kisses in the rain and so much more to come for them. Together.


End file.
